


Midnight motorist

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, So yeah, i call the crying child Chris, or Christopher, sighhh, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: Some midnight motorist aftermath :D
Kudos: 16





	Midnight motorist

Chris heard Williams footsteps as he walked up stairs. Christopher stayed under his bed covering his mouth and kept his fredbear close. He felt tears streaming down his face as he heard his father's footsteps get closer and closer. He heard the familiar footsteps stop at his door. Chris felt like he had the need to stop breathing. The door creaked open and he closed his mouth shut. “Christopher. Come on we both know this is a misunderstanding.” William said. Chris held his fredbear tightly. This is not a misunderstanding.

_1983, July 16th._  
It was a rainy day as Chris walked down the halls of Freddy’s. He went back to the pizzeria and arcade section instead of walking down the halls. He noticed it was raining pretty badly. He also noticed Charlie was nowhere to be found. He looked outside to find Charlie looking through the window. He saw the infamous purple car that belonged to his father. He knew he would let Charlie in so he waited by the window. He saw William walk out of his car and approach Charlie. He remembers seeing Charlie and William talking for a bit. William took out his key and Charlie turned to the door and started walking towards it. Chris calmed his nerves down and was glad to be able to play with Charlie again. 

Before Chris stepped away from the window he saw his father stab Charlie from behind. Charlie collapsed onto the ground. William walked toward her and stabbed her over and over again. Chris clutched onto his bear and made eye contact with his father. William saw Christopher’s terrified facial expression. William was needless to say surprised. That’s when Christopher forgot. He was supposed to be at home. William brushed it off and just found him as a look alike of his son. He got into the car and drove away. 

On the way home Williams' mind lingered. He noticed how much that boy and his son looked alike. He gripped onto his steering wheel. He wanted to head home as fast as he could. If William knew that Christopher found out he knew he’d had to keep an eye on him and his every move. William got home after five minutes. He opened the door to see his oldest son watching the immortal and the restless. He walked over to Christopher’s door. He started banging on the kids door. 

“I told you to not lock the door.” He said coldly while trying to open the door with the door knob repeatedly. Michael felt his shoulders tense at that. He wasn’t even in trouble but it felt like he was gonna get smacked. “This is my house. He can't ignore me like that.” He muttered. After banging on the door he finally lost his patience. “OPEN THE DOOR!” He yelled causing Michael to jump. “Holy shit..” he said softly. He’d never seen William lose his cool like that. “I'll find a way in from outside.” He said turning away and speed walking outside. Once William made it outside he saw a broken window with footprints in the mud. Footprints a little kid would make. “Ran back to that place again. He will be sorry when he gets back.” He muttered heading back into the house. 

_Back to present._  
“Christopher. You don’t wanna disappoint me again right?” He said, walking closer. It’s like he knew where he was. “Christopher.” It said in that same luring voice. He walked to the bed and crouched down. He picked up the bed sheet that was helping Chris hide. “Found you.” He said with an unsettling smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how similar the dialogue from this and the security breach was- I write this before the security breach trailer came out- I just finished this today. Still drowned in work. I hope you enjoyed! Leaving a kudos is appreciated and leave a comment on anything you wanna see me write! Stay safe and wash your hands❤️


End file.
